<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bed-Ridden by thekindworthreading</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720421">Bed-Ridden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading'>thekindworthreading</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fever Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John isn´t feeling great and texts Alex to keep him company, but his boyfriend is busy with a project.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fever Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bed-Ridden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone on tumblr requested Lams with "that wasn´t even a sentence" and idk why but this took like ages to write (I know why, it´s because I´m always tired)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John feels like shit. He has started feeling like he might come down with something a few days ago, but had brushed it off as something that would surely pass if he kept it low for a day or two. Now, on day two of keeping it low, though, he definitely doesn´t feel better and he is pretty sure his fever is a lot higher than it was the day before. After an internal debate he gets up from the couch, where he must have fallen asleep yesterday, intending to go to the kitchen, but when he sits up, the room around him starts spinning and he has to hold onto the couch to not fall from it. John doesn´t even know how long it takes, until the room isn´t spinning anymore, absentmindedly asking himself why it can even do that. He brushes the question off for later, when he isn´t feeling as bad anymore. He grabs one of the blankets and wraps it around himself to fight off the cold, faintly noticing that he is shivering.</p><p>After just sitting there for some time, not trusting that the room won´t start spinning again, as soon as he tries to leave to couch, he feels something vibrating next to his leg. John frowns and after a moment he lifts the blanket and finds his phone. A smile appears on his face as he unlocks it and clicks on the new message – a gif from Alex. He hesitates, not sure if he should say anything about his condition, before texting Alex back.</p><p>John: Hey, not feeling too great, I´m a bit sick, wanna keep me company?</p><p>He checks twice if he has spelled everything correctly, before he hits send. Then he puts the phone down next to him on the couch again, closing his eyes. The little bit of mental effort it has taken to compose the text message has left him completely drained and with a raging headache.</p><p>John must have nodded off again, because he startles awake when his phone vibrates again. He screws up his face and looks around in confusion, his heart beating loud and fast in his chest. When the phone vibrates with another message, he finally connects the noise he hears and picks up the phone, squinting at the bright screen. His eyes need a few moments to adjust to the light and when they do, he´s able to unlock the phone.</p><p>Alex: You know I have this one project I need to finish…</p><p>Alex: Pretty sure you can handle this cold on your own</p><p>Alex: I´ll call you when I´m done</p><p>John can feel his eyes welling up, but he blinks the tears away, trying to ignore the disappointment that´s starting to rise up inside of him. He thinks about what to text Alex back and in the end, he settles on a simple “ok” and throws the phone back onto the couch. A moment later it vibrates once more, but John can´t bring himself to look at it again and just closes his eyes. In theory, he knows that Alex wasn´t trying to be mean, but it still hurts him. The phone vibrates next to him again, so he just pushes it off the couch and pulls the blanket up to his chin, curling in on himself, not able to keep the tears at bay anymore.</p><p>John drifts in and out of sleep for some time, not sure if the things he sees are real or just fever dreams. He has lost all sense of time and when he wakes up once more, he doesn´t know if he has spent hours or days on the couch. The room is still spinning around him every time he moves and he feels a lot worse than before. His throat is dry, his whole body is drenched in sweat and even though he is incredibly hot, he is shivering and the knocking, that´s echoing through the flat, sends bolts of pain through his head.</p><p>
  <em>The knocking that´s echoing through the flat… </em>
</p><p>It takes him a moment to realise that the knocking is coming from his front door and another moment until he manages to gather up the strength to sit up. John pulls the blanket clumsily around his shivering body and stands up, swaying on his feet. The room around him tilts at the sudden movement and he nearly falls down, but manages to hold onto the couch to keep upright. For a moment, he just stays there, breathing hard and trying not to fall down again, before he makes his way towards the front door. John doesn´t know how he does it without fainting or knocking into something, but he is glad when he finally reaches it. He fumbles around with the key for what feels like hours, before he finally manages to unlock the door. He throws it open, which causes him to stumble and fall forward. Instead of hitting the floor like he anticipated though, he finds himself held up by two arms, but unable to get his balance back. Distantly he hears someone talking, but he is far too out of it to make any sense of what the person is saying. He tries to tell them that, but doesn´t think he gets the message across.</p><p>“That wasn´t even a sentence.”, the person says, and John frowns. He knows that voice.</p><p>“Lex?”, he asks, his voice slurred.</p><p>Alex answers something that John doesn´t understand, but he is happy that Alex is here. He barely notices that Alex guides him back to the couch, only realising that they aren´t at the door anymore, when Alex makes him sit down.</p><p>“How´d we get here?”, he asks, or at least he thinks he has asked that. Talking and thinking is hard.</p><p>“I carried you.”, Alex answers, and even through his fever haze, John can hear the worry in his voice.</p><p>“Cute. Wanna kiss.”, John says, but Alex just shakes his head.</p><p>“How long have you been this sick?”</p><p>John just stares at his boyfriend for some time, trying to make sense of his words, before he shrugs.</p><p>“Dunno.”</p><p>Alex nods slowly, the worry now obvious on his face. John doesn´t want Alex to look like that, so he reaches out to put his hand on Alex´s cheek, but misses and punches his nose instead. He frowns and tries again, but Alex catches his hand and puts it down in his lap, before it can come anywhere near his face again.</p><p>“Baby, can you stay awake for a minute, until I´m back?”</p><p>John nods after a moment, but when Alex tries to get up, he weakly holds onto his hand.</p><p>“Please, don´t leave me again. I don´t wanna be alone.”, he pleads, his voice cracking.</p><p>An expression of pain passes over Alexander´s face, and he kisses John´s forehead, before he gently pulls his hand away.</p><p>“I´m not leaving you, I´ll be back in a second, just going to the bathroom real quick, alright?”</p><p>Reluctantly, John nods and allows Alex to get up. He watches his boyfriend walk away and as soon as he can´t see him anymore, he curls up on the couch, hugging a pillow to his chest, trying and failing to supress his tears. John flinches when he feels someone touching his shoulder a moment later, nearly falling off the couch.</p><p>“John, why are you crying?”, Alex asks concerned. “Are you in pain?”</p><p>John shrugs and looks away, letting out a soft sob.</p><p>“John.”, Alex tries again, gently brushing the tears from his cheeks.</p><p>John closes his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the gentle stroke of Alex´s hand.</p><p>“I don´t want you to leave.”, he mumbles finally.</p><p>“I´m here. I´m always here, baby.”</p><p>John just shakes his head again, still refusing to look up at Alex and pushes his hand away.</p><p>“No, I texted you and you didn´t come.”</p><p>“Baby.”, Alex says, gently tilting his head up. “I came immediately when you didn´t reply to my texts anymore.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Alex softly brushes his hair out of his face.</p><p>“We´ll talk about this later, alright? For now, I´m checking your temperature and then we´ll think about what to do with you. Sounds good?”</p><p>John nods after a moment, allowing Alex to take his temperature. He looks up when Alex doesn´t say anything after the thermometer has beeped and sees his boyfriend frowning at it.</p><p>“I´m calling a doctor.”</p><p>“No, I´m fine.”, John mumbles. “Call one tomorrow.”</p><p>Alex hesitates and looks down at the thermometer for a second, then back at his boyfriend.</p><p>“Your fever´s very high, though.”, Alex argues, but even through the fever haze John can hear his resolve weakening.</p><p>“Only need meds and food, that´ll help. Doctor tomorrow.”</p><p>John sees Alexander´s shoulders slumping and finally, he nods, mumbling something John doesn´t even try to understand. He barely notices Alex leaving his side once more, his eyes suddenly feeling way too heavy and he doesn´t have the energy to keep them open any longer. But Alex is here, and everything is alright, so he doesn´t fight it and just drifts off to sleep with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tysm for reading!! Comments always make my day so please tell me what you thought of this! You can also follow me on tumblr and request fics or simply talk to me @whatdidimissjm</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>